


【尼禄乙女】躁动的机械臂和恋心

by ailcejiuxu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Object Insertion
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailcejiuxu/pseuds/ailcejiuxu
Relationships: Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Nero (Devil May Cry)/You
Kudos: 4





	【尼禄乙女】躁动的机械臂和恋心

月明星稀，银发的恶魔猎人蹑手蹑脚地踏上窗台，看到未上锁的窗户，他有些愧疚地挠挠头，他又迟到了。如果不是你颇有先见之明地为恋人留下了入口，恐怕他今晚就要在大街上过夜了。  
尼禄走到你的床前，俯下身向熟睡的恋人说了声抱歉。熟睡中的你睫毛微微翕动着，让他萌生了想要亲吻你的想法。但是那支用于支撑身体的机械臂忽然发出了不明的“滴滴”声，顺着睡衣滑进了你的胸口，尼禄差点跌倒在你身上。从传感元件上传来的柔软触感令他心跳得比斩杀任何一只恶魔时都要快。他快速地抽出手臂，冰冷的金属关节擦过你的皮肤，引起你娇弱的喘息。尼禄呆愣在原地听着你梦中的呓语，你似乎沉浸在一场和他交合的美妙梦境中，正在反复地，低声地叫着尼禄的名字。你们还从未做过爱，这是尼禄第一次听见你如此色情地呼唤他。  
尼禄很明显慌了神，作为一个拥有正常性欲的成年男性，他曾无数次在自慰中幻想你的姿态。现如今你就在他的面前沉睡着，对于青涩的尼禄来说就是赤裸裸的引诱。尼禄试探地把手指塞入你一开一合地嘴唇，你立刻讨好地含住了，淫靡的水声简直像是在为他的下身口交。尼禄忘了最开始他只是想单纯地给你一个吻。他的双手在你的身上游走，小心翼翼地擦过你的大腿和乳房，你在梦中不曾压抑的呻吟令他越发羞耻。尼禄暗暗地辱骂着自己不安分的下身和脑中荒唐的想法，他竟然想趁着自己的恋人睡着对她动手动脚！你清醒过来后一定会为自己男友的不耻指责他。  
不过尼禄知道你的睡眠质量很高，只要他别做得太过分……  
梦里的你对这一切一无所知。因为你被精密的器械固定在了妮可的工作台上，双手交握举起，双腿用金属铰链缠住，尼禄坐在你的正对面，用那支凹凸不平的义肢温柔地在你的皮肤上抚摸着。他的脖颈上拷着枷锁，你好奇地向尼禄询问这些装置的意义。尼禄低声喃喃：“我不想伤害你……但是我无法解除这该死的机械臂，还有那些锁链。”“我们是恋人，所以你想对我做什么都行啦。”你读不出尼禄话中的含义，努力伸手想要给自己胆怯的恋人一个拥抱。他对自己的伤痕毫不在意，却连对待梦中的你都小心翼翼。  
尼禄为你的话迟疑了许久，忽然像趴下头开始舔舐着你的包括大腿根部的私处，就像忠诚的犬类得到了饲主的许可，那支机械手则是更大胆地揉捏你的胸部和挺立的乳尖，坚硬金属框架的刮伤了你的皮肤，但是谁会在乎梦中的伤口？尼禄在现实中可不会和你有如此激烈的性爱，连那些沉重的锁链都在他粗暴的动作下沙沙作响。梦境美好而短暂，你只想趁着还未醒来尽情享受。你主动亲吻着那些外露的仪表和螺丝，让尼禄把整只手塞进你的嘴里，就如同插入你的体内。恍惚间你感觉双腿的锁链被解开了，你的双腿被更为牢固的电子仪器铐住然后抬起，尼禄挺起阴茎，打算插入你的身体。  
美梦戛然而止，你打着呵欠不满地起床。尽管梦中你与恋人交合缠绵了许久，你的被子还是老实地盖在身上。尼禄则是在地板上枕着风衣睡了一晚上，你凑上前想叫醒他，他迅速和你拉开距离。“我的机械臂状况不太好，这是为了你的安全。”尼禄看上去十分严肃。你只好隔着几米和他对话，“所以它出了什么问题？”“它会有意无意地，呃，让我碰你。”交谈期间他总是强制用另一只手按住机械臂的画面滑稽极了。“想要碰我啊，那它的原料该不会是哪个魅魔的犄角吧？”你若无其事地开着玩笑，尼禄却正经地思考了片刻才开口：“我不觉得在我击败的恶魔里有哪只可以称作魅魔，那些家伙论长相绝对吸引不到任何一个人类。”“尼禄认为什么样的长相才具有吸引力呢？”“嗯，你就非常好看。”尼禄迅速回答，然后又紧张地改口，“不，我不是说你是魅魔啦。就算你是……”他小声地补充，“就算那样你也是我的女朋友。”  
“我是货真价实的人类。”你跳起来拍拍尼禄的肩膀，“不过我也也需要爱的滋养哦。”尼禄立刻向一旁避开，“现在我们不能靠的太近，我不敢保证机械臂接下来又会对你做什么。”  
“尼禄，机械臂是没有自我意志的。”你抬起头凝视着少年澄澈的翠绿眼眸，昨晚的春梦你还意犹未尽，“你能不能低下头？”你踮起脚，用手托住他的脸颊，“不要管你的手，就现在，亲我一下。”  
这次机械臂没有捣乱，尼禄温柔地贴近你的嘴唇然后落下一吻，你顺势揪住他的衣领防止他再次落荒而逃。当然，身为半魔人的尼禄完全能够推开你，可是这次他没有，你们两个人僵硬地维持着半拥的姿势躺倒在沙发上，这次不再是冰冷的机械，而是尼禄的另一只手把你抱在了怀里，尼禄凸起的下身正和你相互摩擦，“可以的话，我希望你先用手……”尼禄转过头避开你的视线，这是他昨天直到最后也没能完成的奢望。“用手和你平时自慰区别不大吧。”你反驳他，“我决定直接从嘴开始。”  
纸上谈兵的你在脱离梦境后也不比尼禄成熟多少，但是口交可是你提出来的主意。你鼓起勇气拉下尼禄的裤链和内裤，含住勃起的巨物。喉咙中涌进的属于尼禄的味道让你有些诧异，过人的尺寸也让你吞吐艰难。尼禄紧张地询问你是否感到不适，你唔唔地含着少年的阴茎含糊不清地说自己没事。很快你就能感受到柱身的抖动，尼禄赶忙在射精前抽出了下身，白色的精液溅到了你的脸上。尼禄阻止了你试图用舌头清理的动作，认真地拿来卫生纸帮你擦干净。“你就当我对自己体液的味道没自信好了。”他叹了口气，“你还打算继续？”  
“呜……”你不希望现实和梦境一样卡在关键地方，但是又明白自己只是夸夸其谈毫无行动力的败者。尼禄于是从沙发上起身反过来压制你，“那这次把主动权交给我吧。”  
尼禄没有你的大胆，对性爱的了解也只有杂志上的寥寥几端文字。他不得不以最笨拙的手段褪下你的衣服，中途差点把你的肩带打出一个死结，你好几次想自己帮助他，都被他坚定地拒绝了。你乖乖地缩在恋人的怀抱里，顺从他一步步为你做好润滑。  
阴茎插入的过程也充满艰涩，好在尼禄有着足够的耐心，一边让你吮吸他的手指以示安慰一边缓缓推进。匆忙开始的性爱遗忘了安全套，直接的内壁的交互给了你极大的快感。在口交中就撑满你的口腔，导致深厚的粗壮下体此刻在你的体内冲撞，无论尼禄触碰到哪一处都令你惶恐而欢愉，甚至因此噙出了生理泪水。  
尼禄以为他真的弄痛你了，慌忙向你表示歉意：“你还好吗？是我的动作幅度太大了？”你说不出话，只是在高潮带来的眩晕感中懵懵懂懂地点头。“果然还是会疼吧，我再放慢一点。”尼禄减缓节奏，但是好不容易适应了被巨物激烈抽插的身体又感到不满足，尼禄只能不停地安慰你，在你勉强拼凑的话语里得知你是欲求不满后，又配合地晃动腰部刺激你的敏感点。  
当热流涌入你的小腹时你真的感到害怕了，不过尼禄已经来不及拔出来了，白色的精液一股股灌进你的子宫。尼禄吻着你的脖颈，耳垂，所有他所知道的能抚慰你的地方，“没关注，我会对你负责的。”尼禄并不擅长说情话，也没有高级的性爱技巧，但他仍竭尽所能满足着你身体的欲望，向你许下珍重的承诺。  
随着你的身体中满溢的精液顺着沙发滴答滑落，尼禄主动结束了这场青涩的性爱，把你抱在怀中进行最后的清理。“好像射得有点太多了……”尼禄皱起眉，“本来还想控制下自己。”  
“都是尼禄你平时积攒得太多啦。”你抬起脚尖戳着尼禄的下巴，“以后都可以交给我处理哦。”“别逞强。”尼禄还是那副一被你挑逗就脸红的模样，但是你知道这个半魔人尚有余力可以陪你进行第二回合，并且牢牢掌握床上每一时刻的主动权。  
至于那支机械手，它此刻正安静地揽住你的腰。你想起自己和尼禄初次相识的那天，帅气的银发少年将恶魔横向劈开，也是用机械手搂住你将你从空中接下。“可以的话，下次做爱也不要把机械臂拆下来。”“那样很容易受伤。”尼禄只当你还没恢复意识，“而且你不喜欢我本来的手吗？”  
你没有回答，安静地依靠在恋人的怀抱中。


End file.
